sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Астрология
[Man.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Иллюстрация из [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Великолепный_часослов_герцога_Беррийского Часослова герцога Беррийского 15 века, отображающая связь знаков Зодиака с Гиппократовыми темпераментами в соответствии с «горячестью-холодностью» и «влажностью-сухостью» зодиакальных созвездий.]] [Bronzeleber.jpg|thumb|250px|right|«[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Печень_из_Пьяченцы Печень из Пьяченцы» — этрусская бронзовая модель печени для гаруспиций, представляющая собой модель неба с нанесёнными на неё «домами», в которые вписаны имена божеств.]] Астроло́гия (от «звезда» и «мысль, причина») — группа предсказательных практик, традиций и верований, постулирующих воздействие небесных тел на земной мир и человека (на его темперамент, характер, поступки и будущее) и, соответственно, возможность предсказания будущего по движению и расположению небесных тел на небесной сфере и относительно друг друга. Европейская и индийская астрология ведут свое происхождение от шумеро-вавилонских астральных мифов, в которых небесные тела (Солнце, Луна, планеты) и созвездия были ассоциированы с богами и мифологическими персонажами, влияние богов на земную жизнь в рамках этой мифологии трансформировалось во влияние на жизнь небесных тел — символов божеств. Вавилонская астрология была заимствована греками и, затем, в ходе контактов с эллинистическим миром, проникла в ИндиюPingree D. The Recovery of Early Greek Astronomy from India // Journal for the History of Astronomy, Vol. 7, pp.109-123. В настоящее время наука квалифицирует астрологию как псевдонауку Александров Е. Б., Гинзбург В. Л., Кругляков Э. П., Фортов В. Е. Астрология добралась до правоохранительных органов // «Наука и жизнь», 19.04.2007, Бюллетень «В защиту науки» № 1, 2006''Гинзбург В. Л.'' «О науке, о себе и о других» — М.: «ФМЛ» 2001, Статья 22, стр. 406—410''Гинзбург В. Л.'' «Астрология и лженаука». Послесловие к книге В. Сурдина «Астрология и наука» // Трибуна УФН «…About three-fourths of Americans hold at least one pseudoscientific belief; i.e., they believed in at least 1 of the 10 survey items…'29'» «'29' Those 10 items were extrasensory perception (ESP), that houses can be haunted, ghosts/that spirits of dead people can come back in certain places/situations, telepathy/communication between minds without using traditional senses, clairvoyance/the power of the mind to know the past and predict the future, astrology/that the position of the stars and planets can affect people’s lives, that people can communicate mentally with someone who has died, witches, reincarnation/the rebirth of the soul in a new body after death, and channeling/allowing a „spirit-being“ to temporarily assume control of a body.»Science and Pseudo-Science // Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy''Кара-Мурза С. Г.'' От просвещения к мракобесию // Бюллетень № 7 «В защиту науки», Комиссия по борьбе с лженаукой и фальсификацией научных исследований при Президиуме РАНПочему астрология — лженаука? // В. Г. Сурдин «Наука и жизнь» № 11,12 за 2000 год и предрассудок [http://www.rudolfhsmit.nl/u-case2.htm «The case for and against astrology: end of a shouting match.»] Retrieved 2009-9-12., Национальный научный фонд США использует астрологию в качестве «эталонной» лженауки в оценочной системе «Science and Engineering Indicators» . Энциклопедия Британника относит астрологию к магическимMagic // Encyclopædia Britannica. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., 2012 гадательным практикам, основанным на концепциях, несовместимых с научными данными. Некоторые cовременные астрологи называют астрологию метафорическим «символическим языком», в котором одно и то же высказывание допускает множество различных интерпретаций . Проблема определения Существуют многочисленные определения астрологии. Широкие определения включают различные понятия астрономии, магии, эзотерики, психологии, религиозных и философских концепций. Узкие определения из этого перечня включают только понятия астрономии и рассматривают астрологию как математизированную технику составления гороскопов для предсказания по ним будущих событий. В целом, астрология вырастает из двух основных действий''Куталёв Д.'' Что такое астрология?, которые тесно взаимосвязаны: * Наблюдение за небом (регистрация событий на небе). * Интерпретация полученных данных (предположение о соответствующих событиях на Земле). Гороскоп :Основная статья: Гороскоп Гороскоп — схематическая карта неба, видимого в определённый момент времени в некоторой географической точке земного шара. Используется для предсказания событий, связанных с этой точкой пространства и моментом времени; является основой многих традиций астрологии. В гороскопе учитывается взаимное расположения небесных тел (см. аспект), и их положение относительно 12 знаков зодиака и 12 домов гороскопа. В западной астрологии новейшего времени для построения гороскопа, в зависимости от конкретной школы, к которой относит себя тот или иной астролог, кроме планет септенера (Солнца, Луны, Меркурия, Венеры, Марса, Юпитера, Сатурна), известных в древности, учитывается положение Урана, Нептуна, Плутона, некоторых крупных астероидов и фиктивных точек. История астрологии thumb|200px|left|Гороскоп, построенный по западному образцу [Chart (northern format).png|thumb|200px|left|Гороскоп, построенный по [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Джьотиша индийскому образцу (северный стиль)]] Вопрос о времени и месте возникновения астрологии сложен, поскольку достоверных сведений о ранних этапах становления астрологических учений недостаточно. Некоторые исследователи относят возникновение астрологии к периоду мустьерской эпохи (около 40-100 тыс. лет назад), когда происходили фиксации простейших наблюдений за движением Солнца, а также развивались первоначальные навыки счета и геометрия в разных районах ЕвразииФролов Б. А. Происхождение календаря // Календарь в культуре народов мира: Сборник статей. — М.: Наука. Издательская фирма «Восточная литература», 1993. — С. 7-37. Точно можно сказать лишь, что не позднее последних веков III тыс. до н. э. в Месопотамии уже была известна астрология предзнаменований: в это время велись систематические астрономические наблюдения, а отдельным явлениям, таким как появление комет, солнечные и лунные затмения и т. п., придавалось астрологическое, предсказательное значение. Об этом свидетельствует найденный в 1847 г. в Ниневийской дворцовой библиотеке ассирийского царя АшшурбанапалаЭнума элиш… " ОКО ПЛАНЕТЫ. Информационно-аналитический портал мониторинга глобальных изменений: общество, политика, наука, природа, космос клинописный текст «Энума Ану Энлиль». Однако почти до начала новой эры астрология оставалась мунданной и занималась предсказанием событий лишь государственного масштаба; идея индивидуального гороскопа не была знакома вавилоно-ассирийским астрологам. Появление первых индивидуальных гороскопов датируют приблизительно V—IV вв. до н. э. Именно к этому периоду относятся наиболее древние из дошедших до наших дней личные гороскопы. Вероятно, появление концепции индивидуального гороскопа было обусловлено слиянием введённого к IV в. до н. э. в употребление 12-и знакового зодиака и развивающейся традиции гемерологий, напоминающих календари-месяцесловы списков благоприятных и неблагоприятных дней''Жилински К''. История астрологии.. Примером такого календаря может служить папирус из Древнего Египта, относящийся к периоду XIX-ой или XX-ой династии (около 1200 г. до н. э.)Ван-дер-Варден Б. Л. Пробуждающаяся наука II. Рождение астрономии / Пер. с нем. — М.: Наука, 1991''Parker R.A.'' Egyptian Astronomy, Astrology and Calendar Reckoning // Dictionary of Scientific Biography. Vol. 15. — New York: Charles Scribner’s Sons, 1978. — P. 706—727. Окончательно традиция гороскопической астрологии сложилась под влиянием греческой культуры около первого столетия н. э. В работе Птолемея «Тетрабиблос», относящейся к тому времени, излагаются принципы классической астрологии, которые сохранились практически неизменными вплоть до новейшего времени. После укрепления связей между Индией и Греко-Римским миром в III—V вв. н. э. греческие тексты, содержащие сведения о гороскопической астрологии попали на Восток и были переведены на Санскрит, положив начало индийской астрологической традиции. Хотя элементы догреческой астрологии попали в Индию гораздо раньше. Не позднее середины I тыс. до н. э., после захвата Ахеменидами северной Индии на Восток проникли знания вавилонской астрономии и астрологии в той разновидности, которая содержится в текстах «Мул Апин» (MUL.APIN). Постепенно пути греческой и индийской астрологии расходятся. Индийские астрологи разработали концепции, незнакомые эллинам, такие как, например, концепция лунных домов (накшатр) и астрологии вопросов (хорарная астрология). На Западе продолжал совершенствоваться математический аппарат астрологии: вычисления становились строже, вершины домов гороскопа были привязаны к астрономическим параметрам небесной сферы, была выдержана строгость определения аспектов между планетами (в Индии эта концепция существует в упрощённой форме). Таким образом, к новейшему времени сложились две родственные, но различающиеся деталями, традиции гороскопической астрологии: * Западная система астрологии; * Система индийской (ведической) астрологии. Впоследствии к корпусу астрологии из-за внешнего сходства были отнесены некоторые календарные системы, но строго говоря, не являющиеся традициями гороскопической астрологии. К подобным календарным системам относятся: * Китайский календарь (китайская астрология); * Календарь майя (астрология майя); * Календарь ацтеков (астрология ацтеков) ; * Астрология друидов. Разделы астрологии :Основная статья: Разделы астрологии Астрология имеет широкий спектр разделов, отличающихся решаемыми задачами и методологией: * Натальная астрология, дословно астрология рождения — раздел астрологии, занимающийся предсказанием основных тенденций в судьбе человека, выявляет его склонности и особенности характера; иногда раздел астрологии, предсказывающий влияние взаимодействия светил на характер и психологические особенности человека, называют астропсихологией. * Предсказательная астрология — раздел астрологии, посвящённый предсказанию событий в жизни человека; * Синастрическая астрология — раздел астрологии, предсказывающий характер взаимоотношений; * Медицинская астрология — направление астрологии, посвящённое вопросам здоровья человека; * Хорарная астрология — раздел астрологии, занимающийся поиском ответа на заданный вопрос; * Элективная астрология — раздел астрологии, занимающийся поиском благоприятного момента для начала какого-либо дела с целью добиться в нём успеха; * Мунданная астрология — раздел астрологии, предсказывающий развитие и взаимодействие государств, наций и прочих больших социальных групп; * Бизнес астрология — раздел астрологии, описывающий и прогнозирующий процессы в деловом мире и экономике; * Эзотерическая астрология — раздел астрологии, фокусирующийся на духовном развитии человека; * Астрометеорология — раздел астрологии, предсказывающий изменения погоды. Астрология и искусство Астрология оставила существенный след не только в истории астрономии, естественных науках, религии и магии, но так же в культуре. Структура произведения искусства и астрологические воззрения thumb|right|300px|Гармония мира. Иллюстрация в «Новом и полном пояснении оккультных наук» Эбенизера Сибли, 1806 г. Разрабатывая теорию музыки, учёные-пифагорейцы стремились выразить через игру на лире гармонию сфер (музыку сфер) — музыкальное звучание планет, солнца, луны и их сфер, составляющее музыкально-математическую архитектонику космоса, врачующее душу и порождающее состояние катарсиса. Через музыку пифагорейцы стремились постичь соразмерность гармонии души и космоса. Образ гармонии сфер оказал влияние на творчество неопифагорейцев и неоплатоников и доминировал в течение длительного времени не только в астрономии (Кеплер), но так же в эстетике и искусстве Европы средневековья и Нового времени (Гёте, немецкие романтики, Шекспир и др.).Грицанов А. А. Гармония сфер // История философии: энциклопедия. — Мн.: Интерпрессервис; Книжный Дом, 2002. — 1376 с. — ISBN 985-6656-20-6, ISBN 985-428-461-1. thumb|right|300x250px| Знаки зодиака (Козерог, Водолей, Рыбы) на фасаде кафедрального собора в Амьене. По мнению астрологов, некоторые Архитектурные сооружения древности были возведены в соответствии с астрологическими представлениями. Например, зиккураты Двуречья состояли из трёх (по числу трёх миров) или семи (по числу планет) этажей, каждый из которых имел четырёхугольную форму, символизировавшую четыре стороны света и четыре времени года. Примером литературного произведения, построенного по астрологическому канону, может служить 12-строфное стихотворение «Двенадцать звучаний» («Zwölf Stimmungen») Рудольфа Штейнера. Строфы в этом произведения соотносятся с зодиакальными знаками, каждая строфа содержит по 7 строк, посвящённых 7 видимым планетам: 1-я строка — Солнцу, 2-я и 3-я посвящены внутренним планетам, Венере и Меркурию, средняя строка связана с Марсом, за ней следуют строки Юпитера и Сатурна. Последняя строка посвящена Луне, отражающей солнечный свет, выраженный первой строкой. Астрологические мотивы в искусстве Как в литературе, так и в живописи, книжной миниатюре, музыке и скульптуре неоднократно создавались циклы, связанные со знаками Зодиака и астрологическим значением планет. Творения Данте, Гриммельсгаузена, Шекспира, Кальдерона, Стендаля, Скотта и других писателей в художественной форме зачастую отображают астрологические концепции, господствовавшие в эпоху их написания. Мало известным остаётся особый литературный стихотворный жанр, генетлиаконик, существовавший в европейской литературе. Эти стихотворения посвящались астрологическому восхвалению новорожденных и их родителей, основываясь на гороскопе новорожденного. Характерным примером генетлиаконика является сохранившееся стихотворение Симеона Полоцкого, посвящённое рождению будущего российского царя Петра I. Астрологические произведения как произведения искусства Многие астрологические трактаты Древней Греции, Рима, эллинистического Египта и Индии создавались в стихотворной форме и в виде художественных произведений. Например наиболее древний астрологический трактат греко-римской астрологии, дошедший до наших дней, — «Астрономикон» Маркуса Манилиуса — написан в форме поэмы. Астрология и религии Астрология и иудаизм Пророк Исайя подвергал астрологов особому осмеянию. Они говорили царю, что Израильское царство не падет, в то время как Исайя утверждал обратное. В этом классическом противоречии между гороскопами и божественным откровением пророк заявляет: И придет на тебя бедствие; ты не узнаешь, откуда оно поднимется, и нападет на тебя беда, которой ты не в силах будешь отвратить, и внезапно придет на тебя пагуба, о которой ты и не Думаешь. Оставайся же с твоими волшебствами и с множеством чародейств твоих, которыми ты занималась от юности твоей; может быть, пособишь себе; может быть, устоишь. Ты утомлена множеством советов твоих; пусть же выступят наблюдатели небес и звездочеты и предвещатели по новолуниям и спасут тебя от того, что должно приключиться тебе. Вот они, как солома; огонь сожег их; не избавили души своей от пламени; не осталось угля, чтобы погреться, ни огня, чтобы посидеть перед ним ( ). В Талмуде сказано: «Нет звезды или планеты, которая определяла бы судьбу евреев» (Недарим 32а, Шабат 156а). Знаменитый апологет иудейства Филон Александрийский трактуя слова книги Бытия про знамения грядущего под συμβία μελλόντων подразумевал указания на погоду, а не астрологические предзнаменования, к которым относится критическиФилон Александрийский. Толкования Ветхого Завета. Многие еврейские мудрецы средневековья, например, Авраам Ибн-Эзра, были теоретиками и практиками натальной астрологии. С другой стороны, величайший авторитет средневекового еврейства Рамбам категорически отрицал научность и обоснованность астрологии. Согласно каббале нет никакой связи между каббалой и астрологией. Ущерб от гаданий и астрологических предсказаний двойной — неправильные прогнозы и отвлечение от исправления. Следовательно, и реакция свыше, коррекция — двойные страданияКаббала и Астрология Астрология и христианство По мнению многих астрологов, Книга Бытия содержит указание на то, что небесные тела создавались в том числе для опознания по их положению неких «знамений», под чем можно подразумевать астрологию: И сказал Бог: да будут светила на тверди небесной освещения земли и для отделения дня от ночи, и для знамений, и времен, и дней, и годов; и да будут они светильниками на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на землю. И стало так. ( ) Однако в христианстве под знамениями понимаются не астрономические явления, а чудесные явления и знакиСвт. Игнатий (Брянчанинов). О чудесах и знамениях. Поскольку чудо по своему смыслу противоречит закономерности, систематически использовать знамения невозможно, а значит невозможно их и понимать как основу для каких-либо астрологических прогнозов. Что же касается намеренного поиска знамений, то таковое в православном христианстве крайне порицается: «род лукав и прелюбодейный знамения ищет» (Мф. 16, 4; 12, 38—42). По словам свт. Игнатия (Брянчанинова) «Прошение „знамения с небесе“ было не столько прошением чуда, сколько насмешкою над чудесами Богочеловека и выражением невежественного, превратного понятия о чудесах»; «в… состоянии самообольщения и разгорячения находятся и те, которые хотят видеть знамения»Сочинения епископа Игнатия (Брянчанинова). Книга 3. Аскетические опыты Ч. II. Другая традиционная отсылка астрологов к Вифлеемской звезде с древности встречала критику христианских богословов. Григорий Богослов писал: Не упоминай мне о великой славе Христовой — звезде-благовестнице, которая с востока путеводила волхвов в тот город, где воссиял Христос – безлетный Сын смертного рода! Она не из числа тех, истолкователями которых астрологи, но необыкновенная и не являвшаяся прежде сего, а замеченная в еврейских книгах. Из них предузнав о звезде, посвятившие жизнь звездословию халдеи, когда с удивлением отличили ее от множества наблюдаемых ими звезд и приметили, что с новым сиянием несется она с востока по воздуху в еврейскую землю, заключили о рождении Царя. И в то именно время, как вместе с небожителями поклонились Царю астрологи, отпало у них попечение о своем искусстве. Касаясь этого вопроса, Бенедикт XVI в энциклике Spe Salvi напомнил слова Григория Назианзина: «в ту минуту, когда волхвы, ведомые звездой, поклонились новому царю, Христу, астрологии пришел конец, потому что отныне звезды вращаются по орбите, заданной Христом»Бенедикт XVI. Энциклика Spe Salvi. В Дидахе, церковном руководстве конца I — начала II в. давалось предупреждение: «Не будь ни птицегадателем, поелику (птицегадание) ведет к идолослужению, ни заклинателем, ни астрологом, ни чародеем, не желай смотреть на это, ибо от всего этого рождается идолослужение»Дидахе (Учение Господа народам чрез 12 апостолов). На Лаодикийском соборе (IV в.) в правиле 36 астрология была запрещена, а астрологи отлучены от церкви: «Не подобает освящённым или причётникам быть волшебниками или обаятелями, или числогадателями, или астрологами»Р. Морей. Астрология и христианство. Григорий Богослов считал, что астрология оскорбляет Божественный промысел: «Для многих, родившихся под разными звездами, равная участь и на море, и на войне. Кого связывали звезды, тех не связал между собою одинаковый конец. А других, хотя разделили звезды, одинаковая соединила кончина»Григорий Богослов. Слово 5, о Промысле. Блаженный Августин так отвечал тем, кто полагает, что хотя бы иногда гороскопы соответствуют действительности: Так как это служит к уловлению людей, то оно бывает действием совратившихся духов, которым попускается знать кое-что истинное из области временных предметов отчасти потому, что они обладают более тонким чувством, или более тонкими телами, или более богатым, благодаря своей продолжительной жизни, опытом. Поэтому истинный христианин должен остерегаться как астрологов, так и всяких прорицателей, особенно тех, которые говорят правду, чтобы, уловив при содействии демонов его душу, они не запутали его в свое сообществоАвгустин. О книге Бытия, буквально. В 12 книгах. 2, 17 // Августин, епископ Иппонский. Творения. — Киев, 1912, ч. 7, с. 202. В католицизме астрология, как и все формы гаданий и предсказаний, осуждается и отвергается, поскольку основана на желании власти над временем, историей и другими людьми и отрицает славу, почитание и благоговение, которые должны относится лишь к БогуCathechism of the Catholic Church. Part three: Life in Christ. Section two: The Ten Commandments, 2116 All forms of divination are to be rejected: recourse to Satan or demons, conjuring up the dead or other practices falsely supposed to «unveil» the future. Consulting horoscopes, astrology, palm reading, interpretation of omens and lots, the phenomena of clairvoyance, and recourse to mediums all conceal a desire for power over time, history, and, in the last analysis, other human beings, as well as a wish to conciliate hidden powers. They contradict the honor, respect, and loving fear that we owe to God alone. . В определении Архиерейского Собора Русской православной церкви 1994 г. «О псевдохристианских сектах, неоязычестве и оккультизме» астрология перечислена в ряду лжеучений наряду с язычеством, теософией и спиритизмомАрхиерейский Собор 1994 г. Определение «О псевдохристианских сектах, неоязычестве и оккультизме». Астрология и ислам Одним из самых тяжких грехов и неверием (куфр) в исламе является колдовство , а астрология считается разновидностью колдовства. Абдулла ибн Аббас сообщил, что Мухаммед сказал: Тот, кто обучился отрасли астрологии, тот обучился отрасли колдовства, а кто обучился большему, тот выучил столько же колдовства. Астрология и индуизм В индуизме и в тибетском буддизме астрология — это часть религии, философии (Учения) и медицины. В аюрведе и тибетской медицине астрология используется на равных с другими методами диагностики больного. В каждом индуистском храме присутствует вспомогательный алтарь девяти планет (Наваграха), так как они рассматриваются как основные слуги верховной личности Бога (только в индуизме), непосредственно исполняющие Его волю. Этот алтарь располагается обычно ближе всего к входу, и перед посещением основного алтаря индуист, посещающий храм, обходит этот алтарь вокруг несколько раз, держа в руках светильник с огнем, что символизирует очищение от кармы в ходе различных кругов перевоплощений. Часто вокруг этого алтаря можно видеть орнамент со знаками зодиака, что намекает на путешествия души по зодиакальному кругу (сансаре). Буддизм и индуизм опираются на концепцию кармы — закона, который можно кратко определить двумя максимами: 1) невозможно избежать плодов содеянного, 2) невозможно встретиться с плодами несодеянного. При этом считается, что предопределенность судьбы человека вполне поддается коррекции, чему и служит астрология, так как гороскоп якобы отражает именно некоторую сумму прошлой кармы, с которой человек пришёл в этот мир. Астрология и наука С точки зрения современной науки астрология является типичным лженаучным учениемГинзбург В. Л. Религия и наука. Разум и вера. — статья Нобелевского лауреата, академика РАН. Садохин А. П. Концепции современного естествознания: учебник для студентов вузов, обучающихся по гуманитарным специальностям и специальностям экономики и управления / А. П. Садохин. — 2-е изд., перераб. и доп. — М.: ЮНИТИ-ДАНА, 2006. — 447 с. ISBN 5-238-00974-7. С.13 и разновидностью гадательной магииAstrology // Энциклопедия Британника. При этом наука признаёт, что на определённом этапе своего развития астрология объективно стимулировала развитие наблюдательной астрономии, математики, метеорологии и других областей знания. Отношение современной науки к астрологии Критика По мере развития науки в научной среде распространилось мнение о ложности астрологии. Поскольку за астрологией исторически закрепилось название, включающее в свой состав корень греческого слова «логос», и применяемый для образования названий различных наук, современная академическая наука постоянно разъясняет, что с позиции современного научного знания астрология носит название науки только в дань традиции. Утверждение о том, что астрология — не наука (а псевдонаука), учёные основывают на том, что методология астрологии несовместима с современной научной методологией, и поэтому астрологию относят к суевериям, лженаучным учениям и к разновидности гадательной магии. склонны признать научными: астрономические знания о движении планет и развёрнутую классификацию характера и поведения людей, связанную с описанием психологических состояний.|23|09|2012}} Так, нередко астрологи пользуются профессиональной терминологией, развитой в психологии. В 1975 году 186 ведущих мировых учёных, в том числе 18 нобелевских лауреатов, выступили с заявлением «Возражения против астрологии»Chapter 9: The American Humanist AssociationObjections to Astrology, The Humanist, No.5, September/October 1975, в котором выражали беспокойство по поводу того, что средства массовой информации охотно предоставляют свои страницы астрологии и прочим подобным псевдонаукам''Пружинин Б. И.'' Псевдонаука сегодня // Вестник РАН, 2005, том 75, М 2, с. 117—125. Национальный научный фонд (США) относит веру в астрологию к одному из наиболее распространённых среди американцев псевдонаучных заблуждений. В России публичной критикой астрологии как лженауки занимается Комиссия по борьбе с лженаукой и фальсификацией научных исследований при Президиуме Российской академии наук. Поддержка Ряд сторонников и создателей псевдонаучных теорий высказались в поддержку астрологии''Гроф С.'' За пределами мозга // Институт трансперсональной психологии, Издательство Института психотерапии, 2000. 504 стр. ISBN 5-93509-004-X, 5-89939-012-3 http://www.i-u.ru/biblio/archive/grof_sa/04.aspx и полагают, что она имеет примеры успешного применения в мировой практике''Voronova I.'' Methods of Analysis and Estimation of Risks at the Enterprises of Non-Financial Sphere of Latvia // «Journal of Business Economics and Management» Issue no.4 /2008, Vilniaus Gedimino technikos universitetas. С. 323. . Астролог, один из учредителей «Союза профессиональных астрологов»О союзе // Союз профессиональных астрологов, доктор химических наук, член различных общественных академий Ф. К. Величко считает, что астрология занимает промежуточное положение между религией и науками (естественными и гуманитарными)Величко Ф. К. Философские и естественно-научные основы астрологии, и высказывает мнение, что все астрологические умозаключения должны быть надёжно подтверждены фактическим материалом''Величко Ф. К.'' Научная астрология. Определение. // сайт «Научная астрология». В 2000 году Комиссия по Университетским грантам и Министерство развития человеческих ресурсов Индии решили ввести курс «Ведической Астрологии» ( ) в индийских университетах, разослав письма с предложением грантов в размере 1,5 млн рупий в случае открытия отделений с преподаванием «ведической астрологии». На предложение откликнулись 35 университетов. Это вызвало резкую реакцию научного сообщества Индии, выразившего протест против попыток придания научного статуса псевдонаукеSupreme Court questions 'Jyotir Vigyan' // Times of India, Sep 3, 2001''Jayaraman T.'' A judicial blow // Frontline, Volume 18 — Issue 12, Jun. 09 — 22, 2001. В настоящее время в ряде университетов Индии существуют отделения и присваиваются учёные степени по джьотише (астрологии индуизма)Department of Jyotish Shri Lal Bahadur Shastri Rashtriya Sanskrit Vidyapeetha Faculty Sanskrit, Banaras Hindu University Rashtriya Sanskrit VidyapeethaCh.Charan Singh University «P.G. Diploma in Jyotish (one year) is also offered by the Department». Попытки верификации Общие результаты Ни один эксперимент, который мог доказать истинность утверждений астрологии, не увенчался успехом''Куртц П.'' Скептицизм как глобальный феномен. Все усилия, направленные на то, чтобы установить достоверные статистические корреляции между расположением небесных светил в момент рождения человека и какими-либо особенностями его личности или событиями в жизни, пока не дали положительного результата. Астрологи в своих предсказаниях не показали результатов, существенно отличных от любого случайного предсказания''Carlson S.'' A Double-blind Test of Astrology // Nature, 1985. Volume 318, Issue 6045, pp. 419—425.Dean G. Artifacts in data Often wrongly seen as evidence for astrology.. Те из них, кто заявляет об обладании сверхъестественными способностями, не способны действовать лучше, чем те, кто о таких способностях не заявляет. Эффект Марса Существует ряд статистических исследований достоверности астрологии, давших кажущийся положительным результат. Наиболее известными в этой области являются работы Мишеля Гоклена, сопоставившего моменты рождения большого количества людей с их профессиями. Результаты этих работ оказались неоднозначными. Исследования Гоклена опровергли многие базовые положения астрологии«Астрология и логика. Аудиторская проверка» на сайте Элементы.ру, в частности, работоспособность гороскопов. В то же время в ряде других его исследований были обнаружены некоторые статистические закономерности, предполагавшие наличие связи момента рождения человека с его судьбой (см. эффект Марса). Эти исследования повторялись несколько раз под надзором различных экспертов и давали сходные результаты, однако научное сообщество отказалось признать их, мотивируя тем, что полученные результаты не имели статистической значимостиPanchin A. Y. The Saturn-Mars Effect // Skeptic Magazine Vol 16 #1, 2010 и что при анализе Гоклен допускал систематическую ошибку, отбирая тех из людей, чьи данные о моменте рождения подтверждали его гипотезу''Nienhuys J. W.'' The Mars Effect in Retrospect // Skeptical Inquirer, vol 21 #6, Nov 1997, 24-29. Онлайн-версия. Эксперимент Форера Критику достоверности сообщаемых астрологами сведений современная наука часто подкрепляет ссылкой на эксперимент Форера (см. Эффект Барнума). В 1948 году психолог Бертрам Форер (Bertram R. Forer) провёл психологический эксперимент: раздал своим студентам тест личности, чтобы по результатам тестирования предоставить им анализ их личности. Однако вместо настоящего анализа, он давал всем один и тот же расплывчатый текст, взятый из гороскопа. Затем он попросил каждого студента оценить по пятибалльной шкале: насколько описание их личности соответствует действительности. Средняя оценка оказалась равной 4,26. На оценку точности описания студентов повлиял в том числе и авторитет преподавателя. Впоследствии эксперимент был повторён множество раз с тем же результатомСм. Forer B. R. The fallacy of personal validation: A classroom demonstration of gullibility // Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology, 1949. 44, pp.118—123.. Оказалось, что люди зачастую крайне высоко оценивают точность таких описаний их личности, которые, как они предполагают, созданы индивидуально для них, но которые, на самом деле, неопределённы и достаточно обобщены, чтобы их можно было с таким же успехом применить и ко многим другим людям. Этим эффектом учёные объясняют феномен широкой популярности астрологических гороскопов, хиромантии и различных псевдонаук. Астрологические близнецы Одним из наиболее убедительных доказательств ложности астрологии считается эксперимент, начатый в 1958 году английскими учёными и продолжающийся по настоящее время. Учёные изучали более 2000 человекТочнее, в исследовании участвовал 2101 человек, родившийся в Лондоне в период 3—9 марта 1958 года. Соответственно, было образовано 2100 пар «временны́х близнецов»., родившихся с интервалом в среднем около 4,8 минуты (так называемых «временны́х близнецов»), и проследили их дальнейшую судьбу. Согласно астрологии, такие люди должны быть близки по профессии, по уму, по привычкам и т. д. Наблюдения велись за состоянием здоровья, родом занятий, семейным положением, уровнем интеллекта, способностью к музыке, искусству, спорту, математике, языкам и т. д. Всего учитывалось свыше сотни параметров. Никакого сходства между «временны́ми близнецами» не было обнаружено. Они оказались столь же отличны друг от друга, как и люди, родившиеся в разное время под любыми другими созвездиями''Dean G. and Kelly I. W.'' Is Astrology Relevant to Consciousness and Psi? // Journal of Consciousness Studies, 10, 2003, pp. 175—198. «A large-scale test of persons born less than five minutes apart found no hint of the similarities predicted by astrology. Meta-analysis of more than forty controlled studies suggests that astrologers are unable to perform significantly better than chance even on the more basic tasks such as predicting extraversion. More specifically, astrologers who claim to use psychic ability perform no better than those who do not».Komath M. Testing astrology // Current Science, Vol. 96, No. 12, 25 june 2009. * en astrology * es astrología * ru астрология * ar علم التنجيم * pt astrologia * fr astrologie * de astrologie Примечания См. также – Литература Категория:Неакадемические направления исследований Категория:Оккультизм Категория:Герметизм * Категория:Эзотерические школы